


Mere Exposure

by PrincePurple



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Oh Dear, One-Shot, Other, here we go again, im going nuts over these little cookies, it’s like I never know what to tag these things, what am I saying I never write fluff something has to go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePurple/pseuds/PrincePurple
Summary: When earthbread’s most powerful chronokinetic just so happens to wander onto the lands of the fabled Ananas Dragon Cookie, things do not go as planned. Perhaps the island has found its newest resident.
Relationships: Timekeeper Cookie/ Ananas Dragon Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Mere Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> I literally never write fluff I hope this is up to par with my more recent stuff or else this’ll be odd to read

The sun shone its intense, balmy rays on the well-kempt sands of Pineapple Isle. All was quiet, save for the birds singing their songs as they wove between the shade of the trees, and the ocean gently caressed the shores every so often. Mango was sitting near the water’s edge when the sound of something being ripped apart startled him to his feet. Looking to his left, a portal loomed ominously, slowly widening. Mango approached it slowly, jumping back when a small figure fell out, landing facedown into the sand, causing mango to jump back in shock.  
  
“Excuse me, are you alright? Where did you-” He asked, before being cut off by the other. They sat up immediately, grabbing their sonic embroiderers and beginning to look around the isles. They turned to Mango, a warm smile decorating their features.  
  
“Ah, you there! Would you do me a favor and take me to the one who watches over these islands?” They asked, before returning their gaze to the trees above them in awe. Mango didn’t respond for a minute, trying to process what exactly was going on. Who exactly was this? And why did they want to see Ananas? They didn’t seem to be entirely threatening by any means, and it’d be rude to leave them hanging. Snapping back to reality, he nodded and gestured towards the mountain that towered over all else in the distance.  
  
“Its a bit of a hike, mind you, but I’m sure you can handle that considering you came from wherever and fell from a portal relatively unscathed.”  
  
“Portal?! As if I’d ever. It’s a time rift and it’s _far_ more effective than some lousy portal. But no matter! Lead the way, small one.” They stated, following behind Mango closely as they began trekking through the dense foliage. 

“Pardon me if this seems too intrusive,” He began, stepping over a fallen tree. “But I must ask, who exactly are you? It’s not often that we get many visitors nowadays, and you certainly don’t look like anyone I’ve ever seen before. I’m-”  
  
“Mango cookie. I know exactly who you are and what your purpose is here, no need to introduce yourself. I am Timekeeper, the director of the TBD. Forgive me for my lack of formality.” They finished, before going back to admiring the island’s scenery. Mango felt a chill go up his spine. How exactly did Timekeeper know everything about him before he even mentioned it? Perhaps they were bluffing? But then again, whatever the TBD was, it probably wasn’t hard to get intel on any and all cookies from there.  
The rest of the hike was uneventful as the two finally stopped at the entrance of Ananas’s cave. “Well then. It was nice to meet you, Timekeeper. I must be going now, I have other things to attend to.” Mango announced, waving before walking off, leaving TK standing in silence at the entrance to the cave. They traipsed inside, carefully taking in the grandeur of the place. If there was one thing they were willing to give Ananas credit for, it was their ability to decorate. Making use of the gorgeous pineapple falls by accentuating the surrounding area with pineapple decor tied the whole thing together without bordering on tacky or self absorbed. One might make the mistake of thinking they walked in on someone’s themed party, as a matter of fact.  
Now, they stood before the throne of the dragon themselves. Most would find themselves overwhelmed with trepidation at this very moment, but an overwhelming sense of joy, bordering on mania flowed through the time god’s body. Ananas finally directed their attention to the one below them, a small smile crossing their face. 

“You’rrrre late. How can a time god be late?” Ananas snickered, teasing Timekeeper. They rolled their eyes playfully and situated themselves next to Ananas. “As if this place is easy to get to, tch. Cut me some slack! And besides, I got caught up looking at all these decorations, it left me starstruck!” TK giggled.  
Ananas pulled TK closer, grasping both of their hands. “You leave me starrrstrrruck~” they flirted, leaving the time god flustered. TK feigned annoyance and pulled away from them.  
“Don’t ever say something corny like that around me again, ugh..” They muttered, trying to calm their rapidly beating heart. Ananas snickered, continuing to irritate them further.  
“Ah, don’t act like you don’t enjoy basking in my prrresence and rrreceiving my affection.” They chuckled, patting them on the head softly.  
  
“Cut it out, you made me forget what I came here for!”  
  
“You seem to have ‘forrrrgotten’ everrrry single time you come overrrr. I’m starrrrting to think you’rrre just infatuated with me.” They sneered, pulling the chronokinetic into their lap and beginning to braid their hair. “You know, you don’t need to make an excuse to come see me everytime. Most don’t even know of your middle of the night visitations. You’ve been needlessly secrrretive of all of this.” Ananas said, gently securing their hair with a pin before pulling them closer, resting their head on top of the other before wrapping both arms around them in a loving embrace. Timekeeper felt an all-too-familiar warmth in their face as their heart began racing once more. Perhaps Ananas was right. It’s not like they needed to keep making these visits, let alone this consistently. Always clearing out a day or three to come out just to visit Ananas wasn't normal, let alone required. But it’s not like they wanted to admit that. What if Ananas didn’t return their feelings? Then they’d have to stop coming.  
  
And that wasn’t something they wanted to do either. This place was starting to feel like home to them. Why give this up?  
  
Snapping out of their thoughts, TK grabbed one of Ananas’s hands and nuzzled it softly before responding with a simple “I know.” Ananas scoffed and let them continue. 

Not that they’d admit it, but they had feelings for chronokinetic that was in their arms at that very moment. It wasn’t as if they were afraid of rejection either, obviously. Their pride wouldn’t allow such a thing. They quickly dismissed such thoughts and went back to coddling the tiny timegod that responded so warmly to their touch. They watched them squirm about a little bit until they could rest their head on Ananas’s chest, listening to their heartbeat instead. Ananas smiled a bit more, stroking TK’s hair softly for a while until they eventually fell asleep.  
  
A bit later, the two awoke to the sound of heavy rain. TK was the first to get up and investigate, and sure enough, a heavy downpour seemed to show no signs of letting up anytime soon. TK turned back to face Ananas, who was now up and facing them.  
“Looks like I’m stuck with you, ahaha.” Timekeeper half-joked, wanting to stay a little bit longer.  
  
“You’rrre able to open time rrrrifts from nothing. You act as if you have to walk out in that storm yourself. Perhaps there’s something else you seek frrrrom me?” They teased. TK started stammering, trying to deny anything of the sort. Ananas rolled their eyes and smirked, bending down to the other’s level. They flushed as Ananas cupped their face in their hands, leaning in closer before finally planting a kiss on their lips. TK felt their heart race once more as they struggled not to melt then and there. They wrapped their arms around Ananas, pulling them deeper into the kiss before pulling away, satisfied.  
  
Ananas smiled affectionately for a brief moment before returning to their original smug grin, as if they were waiting for something in return. When they finally came down from their exhilarated high, they looked Ananas in the eyes before finally announcing their love. A moment of silence before Ananas admitted as well, holding the timegod close once more. They sighed happily before pulling away once again.  
  
“Ah, well then...It appears that it’s time for me to go home. Shall we meet again tomorrow?” Timekeeper pondered, looking down shyly.  
  
“Why leave now? Is this not alrrrready yourrrr home?~” They teased, scooping the little chronokinetic up in their arms. “In fact, I’ve got the perrrrrfect place for you..” Ananas cooed, whisking them off to another room they had yet to see. 

**Author's Note:**

> how tf you end a fluff fic bye


End file.
